Harry Potter and the Mixed up Family
by TheOlderBrat
Summary: Harry Hermoine Ron and Draco have been lied to all their lives. What they do not know is that one of the has a sibling that they alwasym wanted, the others only had one of their true parents. No doesn't that sound exciting? AU!


Harry Potter and the Mixed Up Family

Chapter 1

On a hot summer day in July, 3 weeks before Harry's 12th birthday he got a letter from his best friend Ron Weasley asking Harry if he can spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow instead at his hated Aunt and Uncle's house for the rest of the summer, but he had to ask his aunt and uncle first. So Harry wrote back right away and said yes I will love to spend the rest of the summer with you and your family. About the middle of July Harry started changing he didn't look like a Potter no more, but he couldn't figure out who he looks like. So Harry started to suspect if the Potter's had adopted him when he was a baby, So Harry was trying to figure out who could be his real father.

In Hawaii, where Hermione Granger was on vacation with her parents, Hermione's 12th birthday is coming up in 3 weeks which is also on the same day as Harry, so Hermione wrote Harry a letter.

Dear Harry,

How is your summer going so far, well I am having so much fun here in Hawaii doing all kinds of fun stuff like, surfing, swimming, laying on the beach and watching hot boys go by. Well I hope your summer is going great. Well I got to go this cute boy just came and I asked me if I want to go surfing with him.

Love,

Hermione

Dear Hermione,

I'm fine. Well I got a letter from Ron asking me to come to the Burrow for the rest of the summer and I said yes, but right now I am on vacation with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon , and of course Dudley in Paris. I am having so much fun here like I get to go see all the sights and do things like swimming, basketball. Well I hope your summer is going great. Well I got to go. This cute girl just asked me if I want to go to a basketball game with her and then we're going out to a dinner and a movie. Hermione about the middle of July I started changing like I was not a Potter any more but I can't think of who I look like right now. I feel like I just saw this person because my face seems very familiar to someone we know. Write back as soon as possible.

Love,

Harry

Dear Harry,

About the same time as you were changing I began changing too. I am thinking that I was never a Granger. I am also wondering if my parents adopted me as soon as I was born. I am taller then my father when I have always been shorter than him. I also think I know who my father is but I can't place who I my real father is right now. I hope we find out soon.

Well I got to go. Our plane is leaving in about 6 hours. I got to go finish packing, and saying goodbye to my boyfriend who I met in Hawaii.

Love,

Hermione

Dear Harry

I know that you are on vacation with your aunt, uncle, and cousin in Paris. Well today is my 12th birthday. I looked in the mirror and I realized that I don't look like a Weasley anymore. I now have a long pointed nose and long straight black hair. I swear I know who my father is but I can't figure out who it is. It would be funny if my father was Professor Snape.

Love,

Ron

At Malfoy Manor, Draco started change. His hair was no longer blonde. It was long and black. He also was little taller. Then he went done to the den where his dad was and ask his dad "Was I adopted when I was a baby because I don't feel like I'm a Malfoy anymore?" Then his dad said "Draco, sit. I knew this time would come but I didn't want to tell you. Since you asked I'll tell you. Yes you were adopted when you were a baby. Your real father is Sirius Black." Draco yelled "WHAT? I AM A BLACK! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" "Draco I wish I was lying but I am not." "THEN WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME THE WHOLE TIME" Lucius said "I didn't think you were ready for the truth."

Draco said "dad, I mean Lucius, I am 12 years old. I am ready for anything like being told that I was adopted. So can I go find my feel dad now?"

Lucius said "Draco… I… why don't you write Sirius a letter first? Then you can go meet him ok?" Then Draco said "ok. Dad I will write Sirius a letter tonight." "Draco, I also forget to tell you that your classmates at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione are changing too. Harry is no longer a Potter, and Hermione is no longer a Granger, and Ron Weasley is no longer a Weasley. So Draco you are not the only one who is changing and want to met their real parents."

Draco said "who are Harry and Hermione's parents?" "Draco I have a confession to make. Harry and Hermione are Malfoys. I was married to Lily Evans, and we had twins a boy and a girl. We named them Christopher Mikah Malfoy and Savannah Rose Malfoy. They were born on August 1, 1980." Then Draco asked "What happened to Lily?" "Well we got a divorce about 2 weeks after they were born. Lily remarried to a guy named James Potter when Christopher and Savannah were 1 year old Lily and James Potter died. Lily's sister took Christopher and took him in but put Savannah up for adoption."

Then Draco asked "What about my other friend, Ron Weasley? You said he was changing also. Well yes I did say Ron was changing and his real father is Professor Snape." Draco was like "WHAT" (Ron's father is Severus Snape). Well Molly Weasley was married to Severus Snape and they had a son. They named him Ryan Michael Snape and he was born on July 16, 1980. Then Draco asked "What happened" "About 1 week after Ryan was born, Severus and Molly got a divorce. About a month later Molly remarried a guy named Arthur Weasley and has been married ever since then.

Then Draco went to his room to write a letter to his real father Sirius Black. He wrote:

Dear Sirius,

Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and I am 12 years old. 12 years ago when I was born, you were married to my mother Narcissa Malfoy and I was born on June 10, 1980 and about 2 years later you and my mom got a divorce and she remarried a man named Lucius Malfoy. If you can write me back as soon as possible would you please?

Love,

Draco Malfoy

Dear Draco,

Yes. I am your real father and I just want you to know that I have been looking forward to seeing you again. I also wanted to know if you want to move back in with me at Godrics Hollow? I mean that is where we lived when I was married to your mom and when you were a baby. Well Draco it was nice talking to you well. I got to go now and finishing making dinner. write back soon.

Love,

Sirius

Dear Sirius

I really want to move back in with you. I already asked my mother and she said I could since you already brought up the offer for me to move back to Godric's Hollow.

Love,

Draco

Dear Draco

I will pick you up tomorrow around 11:00 am. So have all your stuff packed and ready to go. We will spend the rest of the summer spending time together and catching up on things that had happen to us since the last time I saw you when you were 2 years old. Well got to go. see you tomorrow.

Love,

Sirius

Author's Note - Well what did you think. Review and tell me what you think and what should be in chapters to come, I will be waiting for your reviews and this story might be 21 chapters long or shorter.


End file.
